Caffeineaholic
by Authlene
Summary: [SEVENTEEN/17] Jika kau menggabungkan masa lalu, proyek gila Jeon Wonwoo, S. Coups si Playboy, dan cinta pertama Kim Mingyu dalam satu kisah, kau akan mendapatkan resep kopi yang akan membunuh Yoon Jeonghan secara perlahan—atau sebuah taruhan hati yang menyakitkan. / [CH!2] "Bagaimana kalau aku memang mengajakmu kencan, hyung?" / (JeongCheol & Meanie!CollegeAU. RnR?)
1. frappe

_**caffeineaholic**_ (kb.) orang yang kecanduan kafein. Hal ini dapat digunakan untuk menggambarkan siswa yang harus tetap terjaga dengan minum banyak kopi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan.

 _—_ atau dalam kasus kali ini, Yoon Jeonghan yang kecanduan pada kopi dan prinsipnya yaitu, _**kopi itu sama dengan cinta**_ _._

 _._

Dan, oh, apa kalian tahu kopi juga bisa jadi saksi drama yang menyedihkan?

.

.

.: _ :.

 _ **Caffeineaholic**_

 **{Versi Bahasa Indonesia dari** **Coffee** **di Asianfanfics (AFF)}**

 **.**

 **Disklaim:**

SEVENTEEN/17 © Pledis Intertainment

Original Character/s © Authlene

 **Pairings:**

 **(main)** Jeongcheol/SeungHan, Meanie/GyuWon

 **(side)** SoonHoon/HoZi, VerKwan/BooNon, JunHao/Chinaline, SeokChan/DKDino, JisOC

 **(slight)** SeungSoo/CheolSoo, GyuHan, WonOC

 **Peringatan:**

Berisi konteks homoseksual, kesalahan dalam penggunaan EYD, diksi yang kurang tepat dan/atau membingungkan, alur yang terlalu lambat/cepat, perpindahan sudut pandang yang tidak teratur, serta berbagai kekurangan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi.

.

 **[Perhatian!]**

Fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya untuk penyaluran hobi.

.

 _ **Selamat membaca!**_ **(** **っ'** **ω'** **c)***

.

 **.: _ :.**

 **1 . 0 | frappé**

 _cemburu rasanya seperti apa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Yoon Jeonghan.]**

Siang itu, langit tampak cerah— _teramat cerah_ _,_ malah, sampai matahari dapat bersinar dengan teriknya dan memaksaku mencari tempat duduk yang pas agar tak terpapar langsung. Padahal, ini seharusnya menjelang musim dingin dan kemarin tanda-tanda akan datangnya musim itu telah muncul.

 _Jadi,_ aku mendongak ke atas dan memberikan tatapan paling membunuhku pada matahari yang tertutup awan selama tiga detik saja, _kenapa sekarang rasanya aku seperti tenggelam dalam neraka?!_

Sedikit menggerutu dan mengutuk nasib burukku karena kantin terisi penuh meskipun tempat itu berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari gedung olahraga, aku berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan sambil menenteng laptop di tangan kanan dan tas selempang yang tak tertutup baik di tangan satunya lagi. Oh, jangan lupa sebuah gelas karton berisi _frappé_ dingin yang tinggal setengah _._ Aku tidak tahu tempat apa lagi yang bisa kudatangi dan pemikiran mengenai perpustakaan tersebut muncul dalam pikiranku entah dari mana. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada, jadi kuputuskan untuk berharap tempat itu tersedia.

Untunglah, begitu sampai di tujuan, suasana yang menyambut benar-benar cocok untuk menenangkan diri selepas jam kuliah bersama dosenku _tercinta—_ yap, sarkasme garis keras pada kata 'tercinta' karena aku yakin jikalau membunuh seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang melanggar hukum, aku akan dengan senang hati mengubur makhluk tidak berperikemahasiswaan itu hidup-hidup. Atau mungkin melemparnya turun ke jurang.

Tidak mau terlalu berharap aku bisa melakukan pembunuhan berencana suatu hari nanti, cepat-cepat saja aku menyeret kedua kakiku mendekati bangku kosong di pojok ruangan. Setelah itu, aku menghamburkan barang bawaanku yang super merepotkan ke atas meja yang hanya diisi diriku seorang. Tentu saja selanjutnya aku bersiap melipat tangan untuk dijadikan bantalan tidur dan mendadak melupakan kehadiran liquid berwarna coklat gelap yang sisa setengah yang tadinya sempat membuatku nyaris menjatuhkan laptop—kesulitan membawa barang dengan gaya _absurd._

Namun mendadak, seonggok rambut berwarna coklat dan wajah yang sangat familiar terlihat ketika aku mencoba untuk melihat taman belakang melalui jendela lebar di sampingku. Tentu saja, aku cepat-cepat berbalik—terlalu cepat, mungkin, rasanya leherku salah urat—untuk mencegahnya menyadari keberadaanku. Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin menjadi makhluk paling optimis di muka bumi ini dengan berpikir bahwa orang tadi hanya lewat saja dan tidak akan mengganggu usahaku untuk mendapatkan istirahat yang tenang.

Tapi, yah, seperti yang diharapkan dari hari sialku, tidak sampai semenit, terdengar suara cempreng nan melengking memantul-mantul di dinding perpustakaan yang mengeja namaku seperti jimat keberuntungan.

Secara spontan, aku meletakkan kedua tanganku menutupi telinga untuk menghindari beberapa kerusakan permanen dari suara penuh bencana itu. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa untuk ikut menutup wajahku dengan tas dan mencoba pura-pura tertidur, dalam hati berdoa lebih keras agar cowok menjengkelkan tadi dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundur. Tidak, ralat. _Gangguan_ berjalan tersebut lebih baik mengambil ratusan langkah menjauh dariku dan kehidupan tenangku untuk sisa waktu hidupnya.

Tapi seperti sebelumnya kukatakan, _ini hari sialku._ Bunyi gedebuk terdengar, menunjukkan seseorang bernama Lee Seokmin—adik tingkatku—mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapanku.

" _HULO_ , MALAIKAT INDAHKU TERSAYANG!" teriaknya seolah-olah tengah menyanyikan lagu bernada tinggi yang bisa memecahkan jendela. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia melemparkan sebuah kedipan mata yang sialnya kulihat.

Aku menggeram sedikit sambil menyingkirkan tasku ke samping, lalu menatap tajam tampang cowok itu yang malah menunjukkan mimik tanpa dosa dengan senyum lebar. Dengan sekuat mungkin, aku menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan laptop di sebelahku kepadanya.

"Apa yang menurutmu kau lakukan pada telingaku tercinta, bodoh?! Apakah kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur di sini?" ucapku dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas betapa aku lebih berharap ia menyingkir dari hadapanku ketimbang melakukan percakapan saat ini. "Dan _ew_. Untuk apa kedipan itu? Menjijikkan."

"Kita berdua tahu kau menyukai suaraku, hyung _,_ seperti bagaimana semua orang menyukainya—" Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena aku dengan cepat meraih apapun yang dapat membuatnya berhenti mengomel atau bernapas atau keduanya. Dia berteriak lagi sebagai gantinya. "AW! HYUNG! Itu sakit, tahu!" Dia mencengkeram kepalanya untuk mencegah ciuman lainnya dari ensiklopedia yang kudapatkan dari rak buku di belakang.

Aku memutar mataku. "Salah siapa itu, konyol? Kau hampir membuatku tuli."

Dia cemberut lucu. "Dan kau hampir membuatku gegar otak, hyung. Terima kasih banyak," ia bilang dan kujawab dengan tawa manis sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih kembali. Sayang sekali kau tidak benar-benar gegar otak, yah." Aku pura-pura terisak.

"Kau kejam, hyung."

"Memang."

"Dan penipuan wajah garis keras. _Duh_ , hyung, orang-orang selama ini selalu mengira kau itu malaikat! Sekali-kali, coba dong terlihat seperti malaikat sesungguhnya! Bukan seperti ini—seperti sesuatu yang berasal dari neraka terdalam."

"Aku- _Y_ _AK!_ LEE SEOKMIN! KAU BILANG APA TADI?!"

Lee Seokmin berhasil menghindari buku yang kulemparkan padanya, _dasar keparat!_

Kemudian, dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir. "Hyung, ini perpustakaan. Jangan berteriak dong," ucapnya tenang meskipun kata-kata yang tertulis jelas di dahinya adalah, "Lemparan yang bagus, hyung! Lebih bagus lagi karena kau meleset!" Lalu tambahkan tawa jahat untuk membuatnya sempurna.

Kuharap aku bisa menculik gangguan berjalan itu, menguncinya di dalam peti mati, dan mengirimkannya ke antah berantah.

' _Kau yang berteriak duluan, sialan!'_

Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu kembali kepadanya karena detik berikutnya, aku menyadari seseorang berjalan ke meja kami.

Karena suara tidak-begitu-kecil tadi, kami berhasil mendapat selusin pelototan dari para kutu buku. Tidak ditendang keluar dari tempat itu dengan tidak elit saja sudah merupakan keajaiban dan semua itu karena karena hari ini Lee Jihoon—adik tingkatanku juga—lah yang bertugas mengawas. Ia baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan senat.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" gerutunya sebagai ganti sapaan begitu tiba di meja yang aku dan Seokmin tempati. "Ini perpustakaan seperti apa yang tertulis pada papan penanda di atas pintu masuk, kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Ini jelas bukan tempat untuk berteriak di wajah satu sama lain atau saling jambak. Jika kalian ingin bergosip ria atau apapun, pergi cari tempat lain sana!"

Jihoon menatap kami dengan tatapan tajam yang bisa saja membuatku kabur tanpa pikir panjang kalau saja ia tidak menggembungkan pipinya. Mungkin ia melakukan itu secara tidak sengaja, tapi sekarang, aku malah ingin tetap tinggal, menjerit padanya tentang betapa imutnya ia, kemudian mencubit kedua pipinya hingga bengkak.

Tapi, yah, Jihoon memang imut dan itu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melempari kami satu atau dua gitar. Atau padaku, lebih tepatnya.

Seokmin cemberut lagi. Ia tidak terlihat imut sama sekali. "Aku di sini hanya karena Jeonghan-hyung ada di sini, sungguh, Jihoonie. Kalau hyung mau menemaniku bergosip di halaman belakang, boleh saja, kok." Dia menunjukku dan mengedipkan mata lagi. Kali ini, bahkan Jihoon meringis melihatnya.

"Di halaman belakang terlalu panas dan terakhir kali kulihat, kantin terisi penuh, Jihoonie. Selain dua tempat itu, aku tidak tahu mesti ke mana lagi selain pulang dan aku belum ingin pulang," aku beralasan sambil menunjuk bangunan kantin yang hanya meter dari tempat kami sebagai bukti. "Aku janji tidak akan datang ke sini lima hari ke depan kalau kau mengizinkanku berpuas diri saat ini saja," ucapku kemudian, lebih terkesan memohon. "Kau boleh mendepak makhluk bodoh di depanku ini kalau ingin ketenangan, kok."

"Indah, tapi kejam. Sudah berapa kali kau mengutukku, hyung?"

"KAU BILANG APA _TADI?"_

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya dan mendesah keras, tampak menyerah dengan omong kosong kami. Hal itu membuatku kadang merasa iba padanya karena sehari-hari harus mentolerir manusia-manusia _intolerable_ sepertiku dan Seokmin—oh, tentunya lebih parah si cempreng tadi. Sebuah keajaiban ia tidak melompat dan merobek tubuh kami saat itu juga tetapi sebaliknya, ia malah mengambil tempat kosong di samping Seokmin.

Jihoon menghela napas, lagi, kemudian meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambilkan salah satu buku di rak belakang. Begitu buku yang ia inginkan berada di tangan, ia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun gangguan berjalan lainnya dengan kasar memotong ucapannya.

"YA TUHAN, AKU MENCARIMU KE MANA-MANA, JIHOONIE!"

"Aku bersumpah akan menjahit mulut siapa pun yang berteriak setelah ini."

Serentak, aku dan Seokmin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah begitu Jihoon mulai terlihat seperti ia siap untuk benar-benar membunuh seseorang dan menjahit mulut mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. Kami saling bertukar pandangan dan diam-diam setuju tidak ada aksi teriak-teriakan lagi setelah ini. Tapi tentu saja, kesepakatan itu berlaku hanya bagi kami berdua.

"APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Kwon Soonyoung, orang yang berteriak tadi dan sekarang, berhenti tepat di samping kami dan memeluk Jihoon erat. Ia kemudian menempelkan pipinya dan Jihoon sebelum mendapatkan tamparan di kepala dari Jihoon sendiri.

"Menghindarimu," balas Jihoon. Ia berusaha mendorong Soonyoung menjauh darinya, tapi seperti biasa, usahanya gagal dengan dramatis. Mereka tampak cukup lucu kalau sedang seperti ini sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun saat ini. Tuhan tahu Jihoon bisa membelah tubuh siapa pun yang membuatnya naik pitam dengan mudah jika ia mau. _Nah_ , siapa pun kecuali Kwon Soonyoung, tentu saja.

Jihoon mendesah keras ketika usahanya menendang Soonyoung jauh-jauh tetap saja tidak berhasil. "Ayolah, hentikan itu, Kwon! Kau mau apa, sih?" sungutnya.

Soonyoung berhenti sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai kau bisa melihat matanya menghilang ke dalam dua garis tebal. "Aku bosan. Aku mau ditemani!" ucapnya riang.

"Sungguh?" Jihoon mendengus sebelum menyerah. Ia tampak terlalu lelah untuk melayani _mode_ menjengkelkan Soonyoung. "Kalau begitu, duduk diam saja di sini, bagaimana?"

Soonyoung cemberut. Kecewa. "Tapi maksudku hanya kita berdu—"

"Duduk. Sini. _Sekarang_."

"O... oke," Soonyoung mengangguk seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditendang majikannya dan dengan enggan mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Aku bisa melihatnya mengucapkan, " _Jihoonie membenciku_ _, Jihoonie jahat,_ _"_ tanpa suara sebelum berpura-pura terisak.

Seokmin mencibir melihatnya sementara Jihoon memutar matanya. Serius, hanya Soonyoung yang bisa lolos dengan mudah seperti ini dari Jihoon. Tidak hanya karena Jihoon lelah atau apa dan itu malah membuatnya lebih mengesankan.

Kali ini, aku lah yang gantian menghela napas berat.

Bagus. Gangguan lainnya datang. Benar-benar apa yang kubutuhkan untuk istirahat tenangku.

Ugh, memangnya kenapa aku tidak langsung pulang saja?

 _A_ _h, benar._

Jawabannya melintas tepat di depan mataku bersamaan dengan bunyi bip yang berasal dari ponselku di dalam tas. Dengan segera, aku mengambil perangkat itu dan menemukan pemberitahuan satu pesan baru dari kontak bernama 'Cheol'.

Melihat kata tersebut, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu di dadaku retak, terpotong dan bermekaran pada waktu yang sama.

Butuh waktu dua detik bagiku untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

 _ **[Hei,**_ **Angel** _ **. Aku mendengar kau mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dari tes terbarumu. Bagaimana dengan makan malam romantis malam ini? ;)]**_

Aku tertawa sedikit membacanya dan sudah siap untuk mengirim balasan detik berikutnya, namun suara Seokmin mencegahku melakukan hal itu.

"Bukankah itu S Coups-hyung dan pacarnya minggu ini?" Seokmin menunjuk sesuatu di sebelah kiriku, melewati jendela, dan tepat pada bangunan kantin di mana aku bisa melihat sosok tinggi berambut hitam dan pasangannya. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, tersenyum, tertawa, dan jika mataku tidak memainkan trik bodoh, rasanya mereka berdiri terlalu dekat satu sama lain.

"Ya," jawab Jihoon, bahkan tidak berpaling dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Pacarnya minggu ini punya nama dan itu adalah Joshua Hong."

Perhatian semua orang berbalik kepadanya, termasuk aku.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Kau bahkan tidak melihatnya." Soonyoung mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Kali ini, Jihoon mendongak dan menatap kami semua bergantian. "Pertama: aku bertemu mereka sepuluh menit yang lalu dan kedua: bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak tahu? Mereka berita hangat sejak pagi tadi," ia bilang.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang kehidupan cinta 'playboy' terfavorit kampus ini." Soonyoung mengangkat bahu.

'High five, _Soonyoungie. Kita sama!'_

Bagus, Yoon Jeonghan. Bohong saja terus pada dirimu sendiri karena meskipun kau tidak mau mengakuinya, kau tahu segala sesuatu tentang si playboy brengsek itu meskipun kau tidak menginginkannya.

Seokmin hanya menyeringai. "Woa, bagaimana bisa kau tidak peduli, hyung?" katanya lalu berbalik lagi untuk melihat orang-orang yang Jihoon sebut sebagai 'S Coups ' dan 'Hong Jisoo' tadi. "Maksudku, bukankah kebiasaan S Coups-hyung berkencan dengan seseorang lalu membuangnya begitu saja setelah sekian hari itu menarik dan membuatmu penasaran?"

Aku mendengus. "Yah, yah, _menarik_." Seolah-olah memainkan hati seseorang kemudian menginjaknya setelah bosan adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Meski begitu, bagian lain dalam diriku setuju dengannya. Bukan _menarik,_ tapi lebih kepada _heran_ kenapa ia melakukan semua ini. Apa yang 'S Coups' itu inginkan, memangnya?

Tak ada yang tahu. Begitu pula _aku_.

"Tapi bukankah dia masih dengan cewek _itu_ kemarin?"

"Jin Ah-noona."

"Ya, ya. Yang itu. Terserah."

"Mereka putus."

"Setelah lima hari pacaran?" Seokmin meledak tertawa. "Impresif!"

"Impresif apanya?" Jihoon memutar mata. "Ketika aku dengannya, kami hanya bertahan selama dua hari."

Dan saat itulah Soonyoung hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya. "Kau… kau mantan _nya_?!"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"B-bagaimana? _Kenapa_ _?!"_

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Semuanya terdiam sejenak. Tidak terlalu lama, cukup sampai Seokmin bersiul dan berkata, "Wow, aku bisa mendengar sesuatu yang retak."

Soonyoung memelototinya seolah-olah ia siap untuk membuat apapun yang ada dalam garis pandangnya menyala terbakar, wajahnya definisi sempurna dari penderitaan.  
 _  
'Dan aku bisa mencium_ _masalah_ _ditambah tubuh_ _yang_ _terbakar.'_

Jihoon menghela napas perlahan. Ia meletakkan bukunya ke bawah sehingga ia bisa menatap Soonyoung secara langsung, tatapannya melunak. "Itu dulu, _okay_ _?_ " katanya, hampir seperti memohon.

Itu tidak membuat Soonyong merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tahu!" teriaknya. "Tapi _sungguh?_ Seseorang seperti dia?"

Butuh tangan pucat Jihoon mengelus pelan punggung tangannya agar Soonyoung bisa merasa lebih tenang.

"Apa yang salah dengan seseorang seperti dia?" Kali ini, justru aku yang menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar kata-kata Soonyoung tadi. "Ada alasan orang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maksudku, dia punya segalanya: kepintaraan, kekayaan, penampilan yang menarik—bukankah dia _ideal?"_

Soonyoung tidak memercayainya dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. Seokmin dan Jihoon terdiam, tampak berpikir.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum akhirnya berpikir aku lebih baik pergi saja dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangku yang berhamburan. Dengan sekaleng frappé dingin di tangan, aku berdiri dan hampir saja melangkah pergi kalau saja Seokmin tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau memang dia se _ideal_ itu, hyung, kenapa kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya juga?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam cukup lama.

 _'Sebenarnya, kalau aku punya cukup nyali untuk mengakui betapa pengecutnya aku ini—_ _aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak... entahlah, sudah l_ _ama sekali, mungkin. J_ _auh sebelum_ _ia_ _berubah menjadi orang tak kukenali, seperti_ playboy _.'_

Aku tidak mengatakannya keras-keras, tentu saja.

"Hyung?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" unggapku akhirnya dengan nada acuh yang dibuat-buat. "Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan, aku sudah punya _kekasih._ "

Seokmin dan Jihoon mendengus serempak ketika aku menyodorkan _frappé_ ke wajah mereka _,_ menyatakan secara gamblang bahwa 'kekasih' yang kumaksud di sini adalah campuran espresso dengan coklat dan susu.

"Dasar _addict._ "Seokmin mengumpat dengan bibir bawah dimajukan beberapa senti.

"Setidaknya, aku hanya akan berselingkuh dengan _café au lait, cappuccino, caramel macchiato,_ atau _caffe latte._ "

Aku melambaikan tangan pelan sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. "Bagaimana kalau kalian mengurusi masalah _cinta_ kalian sendiri?" Aku melirik Soonyoung sekilas dan Jihoon meringis. "Sekarang, permisi. Aku punya janji kencan romantis malam ini."

Saat aku berjalan pergi, aku masih bisa mendengar mereka menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ke _abnormal_ anku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang baru, jadi aku mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan sampai mencapai pintu masuk utama. Kelihatannya tidak begitu banyak orang yang masih berlalu lalang, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah melongos pergi. Tapi tampaknya, hari sialku belum berakhir karena begitu aku berbelok, mataku secara otomatis berfokus pada Hong Jisoo, tersenyum cerah bagaikan malaikat, dan Seungcheol yang berdiri beberapa kaki di samping sebuah Ferrari hitam. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dari tempatku, tapi apa pun itu tampaknya cukup serius.

Aku baru saja akan terus berjalan menjauh, melawan dorongan untuk _berlari_ bukannya berjalan, tapi kakiku membeku di detik berikutnya atau tepatnya pada detik ketika Hong Jisoo menempatkan bibirnya di bibir Seungcheol. Menciumnya lembut.

Aku meneguk sisa minumanku dan untuk pertama kalinya, frappé terasa hambar. Terasa menyedihkan, memuakkan.

' _Persis sepertiku.'_

Pada akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan ponselku, mengetikkan sesuatu, mengirimnya, kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang.

 _ **[Maaf, aku akan sibuk malam ini.]**_

—Sibuk melakukan apapun agar aku tidak mengingatmu.

"Sekarang, di mana, yah, aku bisa mendapatkan secangkir kopi hitam?"

.

.: _ :.

.

 **[…]**

"Katakan lagi, hyung," sepasang mata beriris gelap mengalihkan pandangannya dari kejadian yang berlangsung di depan sana kepada wajah tenang sosok di sampingnya, "kenapa aku harus melakukan _itu?"_

"Karena dia membutuhkan _nya_ , Mingyu-ya," _hyung_ mengatakannya dengan senyum kecil di wajah, "dan hanya kau yang bisa membantunya."

Itu bukan jawaban yang ia butuhkan. "Aku tidak peduli tentang Jeonghan-hyung." Mingyu bilang. Ada sesuatu yang mencegat di lehernya ketika menyebutkan nama tadi, namun ia berhasil mengatakannya. Ia lalu berbalik hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Coba lagi."

Sosok tadi berkedip dua kali. Kebingungan tertulis jelas di seluruh wajahnya yang sempurna sebelum ia memiringkan kepala sedikit dan menjawab, "Karena kau mencintaiku?"

Mingyu menyeringai. "Bagus, hyung." Dia membungkuk sedikit dan memegang dagu _hyung_ -nya di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Wajah mereka dekat. Mereka bisa saling merasakan napas masing-masing menjalari kulit. "Kau mencintaiku juga, bukan?"

"Benar."

"Sekarang, _kenapa_ kau ingin aku... _menggoda_ Jeonghan hyung?"

Wajah sosok yang ia panggil _hyung_ tadi tetap tenang. Tak berubah. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menggodanya."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau _menemaninya_." Sekarang giliran sosok tadi yang menyeringai. "Tidak terlalu sering atau terlalu dekat, hanya cukup untuk membuat pria bodoh di luar sana menyadari," dia menunjuk dengan matanya seseorang di luar sana yang lebih dikenal sebagai si _playboy_ , S Coups—Choi Seungcheol, "dia tidak bisa lari selamanya dari perasaannya."

Mingyu berdiri diam sejenak, mencoba mengolah kata-kata tadi. Namun tiba-tiba sepasang bibir hangat yang manis memotong pendek proses pengolahan tersebut. Dia tidak bergeming pada awalnya, terlalu kaget. Kemudian, ia merasa sepasang lengan bergerak dan dikalungkan ke lehernya, memeluknya erat-erat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar, ia balas menciumnya.

"Jangan bodoh, Mingyu-ya," ia bilang di sela-sela ciuman. "Kau milikku. Bukan orang lain, tapi _aku_. Aku tidak akan membagimu dengan orang lain."

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Aku milikmu, Jeon Wonwoo. Milikmu. Dan aku akan melakukan _nya_ hanya karena kau ingin aku melakukannya."

"Bagus." Wonwoo mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan pergi. "Jeonghan-hyung membantuku _dulu._ Apa salahnya membalas kebaikannya? Hanya kau yang bisa memainkan _peran itu,_ Mingyu-ya, karena aku tahu kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk berpaling pada Jeonghan-hyung, kan?"

Dia tertawa.

"Benar."

Mingyu berada tepat di sampingnya di detik berikutnya, tersenyum dan memegang tangannya erat.

.

Jeon Wonwoo tahu senyuman itu _salah._ Jeon Wonwoo _tahu._

.

.: _ :.

.

 **[Selanjutnya]**

 **2 . 0 | latte**

.

.: _ :.

.

 **Catatan penulis:**

Hai, penghuni fandom blink-blink a.k.a Carats sekalian! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke fanfiksi ini!

Sekali lagi, bagi yang kurang memerhatikan perhatian yang tertera sebelumnya, fanfiksi ini adalah terjemahan dari fanfiksi yang sudah sebelumnya Au postkan di Asianfanfics. Bagi yang pernah membacanya di web tersebut, _hello to you again!_ Bagi yang pengen coba baca versi bahasa inggrisnya (sudah 6 chapter, loh!) silahkan kunjungi profil Au dan pilih [asianfanfics]. Tapi untuk yang tidak suka _spoiler,_ Au akan usahakan tidak lama kok mengupdate versi bahasa indonesia ini :D

Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada yang masih ingat dengan Au? Yang dua tahun lalu ngilang setelah menghapus semua fanfiksinya? Semoga ga ada yang ingat deh yah. Ha…ha. /dibakarmassa/

Kali ini, Au akan coba deh ngga melakukan hal sama lagi, jadi apa Au boleh tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fanfiksi ini? Atau kritik dan saran? Apapun boleh yah asalkan bukan 'flame' ;)

 **salam hangat & peluk,**

 **authlene**


	2. latte

.

.: _ :.

 ** _Caffeineaholic_**

 **{Versi Bahasa Indonesia dari** **Coffee** **di Asianfanfics (AFF)}**

 **.**

 **Disklaim:**

SEVENTEEN/17 © Pledis Intertainment

Original Character/s © Authlene

 **Pairings:**

 **(main)** Jeongcheol/SeungHan, Meanie/GyuWon

 **(side)** SoonHoon/HoZi, VerKwan/BooNon, JunHao/Chinaline, SeokChan/DKDino, JisOC

 **(slight)** SeungSoo/CheolSoo, GyuHan, WonOC

 **Peringatan:**

Berisi konteks homoseksual, kesalahan dalam penggunaan EYD, diksi yang kurang tepat dan/atau membingungkan, alur yang terlalu lambat/cepat, perpindahan sudut pandang yang tidak teratur, serta berbagai kekurangan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi.

.

 **[Perhatian!]**

Fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya untuk penyaluran hobi.

.

 **Karena ada yang kebingungan mengenai narasinya;**

 **[(isikan nama orang)]** : penanda sudut pandang orang pertama, nama yang ada di dalamnya adalah penanda sudut pandang _siapa_.

 **[…]** : penanda sudut pandang orang ketiga.

.

 ** _Selamat membaca!_** **(** **っ** **'ω'c)***

.

 **.: _ :.**

 **2 . 0 | latte**

 _mestinya, mereka berada di masa lalu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Yoon Jeonghan]**

Sudah pukul 5:15 saat itu dan aku juga sudah menyelesaikan kencanku dengan tiga cangkir kopi hitam.

Jika tidak dari lirikan aneh penuh pertanyaan yang aku dapatkan dari pelayan berambut pendek yang melayani aku tadi, aku akan dengan senang hati memesan tiga cangkir lainnya. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana tubuhku bisa menangani kafein sebanyak itu dan masih berfungsi sempurna, tidak seperti orang lain, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu pasti adalah fakta bahwa aku membutuhkan lebih banyak, lagi, dan lagi, lebih banyak _kopi_ lagi, sehingga aku bisa terus merasakan kepahitan minuman itu mengisi mulutku. Rasa pahit itu melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dalam menyingkirkan perasaan menggigit dan menyakitkan yang menggerogoti hatiku yang menyedihkan dibanding membisikkan kata-kata manis penuh kebohongan ke pikiranku sendiri.

Sekarang, ketika waktu minum usai dan aku sendirian di apartemenku, aku tidak punya apapun lagi untuk membantuku menenangkan perasaan teriris di dadaku. Hanya ada keheningan, gelap, dan kamar yang kosong menemaniku dan bahkan menambahkan kuantitas rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Itu membuat kepalaku berdenyut dan terasa seperti dipukuli. Itu membuatku pusing dan muak dan bahkan membuatku terpaksa mengingat hal-hal yang aku benar-benar ingin kubur dibagian paling dalam di hatiku. Hal-hal yang ingin kuhanguskan, kuhapus, tetapi tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan, aku tidak pernah berhasil.

Seperti, misalnya, bagaimana aku pertama kali bertemu itu si _playboy_ terkenal; S. Coups atau yang memiliki nama asli Choi Seungcheol, yang juga merupakan cinta pertamaku.

Aku mengenal Seungcheol lebih lama dari siapa pun di universitas kami. Lama, lama _sekali._ Kami sudah saling berhadapan bahkan sebelum kami bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan sempurna, terima kasih kepada orangtuaku dan orangtuanya yang merupakan teman dekat.

Ketika kami masih kecil, kami selalu bersama-sama. Bermain, bercanda, bahkan berkelahi. Kami begitu dekat ke titik di mana aku selalu terjebak di kelas yang sama dengannya dari SD sampai SMA. Dan ya, secara kebetulan. Tidak ada yang direncanakan atau diatur karena itu adalah pilihan acak setiap tahun. Jika itu bukan takdir, aku tidak tahu apa lagi.

Bukti lain, aku selalu menjadi orang yang paling ia sayangi. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang berusaha merebut perhatiannya, ingin dia menjadi ini dan itu, dia selalu memilih aku. Dia selalu menempatkan aku di atas orang lain dan itu membuatku merasa _berbeda_. Spesial.

Selain itu, ia adalah orang yang memperkenalkanku pada kopi.

Aku tidak benar-benar ingat bagaimana hal itu terjadi, tapi aku masih bisa mengingat umurku empat belas tahun saat itu dan sedang musim dingin. Semuanya diselimuti salju putih dan aku berlari di jalan tanpa pakaian hangat. Bodoh, tentu saja. Tubuhku terasa kebas, pandanganku terasa kabur, namun aku tidak berhenti sekali pun untuk membiarkan diriku merasa lebih baik. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Sesuatu yang mendesak, sesuatu yang penting, sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa lepaskan dengan mudah adalah alasan tindakan nekat tersebut.

Aku masih tidak tahu apa itu alasan yang tepat, tetapi ketika otakku mulai memutar adegan di mana aku jatuh ke salju yang dinginnya mengingit hingga lututku memar, aku bisa ingat seseorang dengan lengan yang kuat menarikku lembut. Sangat lembut sampai rasanya seolah-olah orang tersebut takut tubuhku bisa hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil jika ia menaruh kekuatan yang tidak perlu untuk menarikku. Itu membuatku merasa bersyukur karena aku sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa tubuhku sekarang terasa hampir berubah sempurna menjadi es atau sesuatu yang mudah hancur ketika menyentuh tanah sekali lagi.

Dan ketika aku mencoba untuk berterima kasih kepada orang tersebut untuk perlakuannya, aku melihat semua yang aku butuhkan untuk merasa lengkap.

Itu Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol. Si _playboy_. Cintaku. Cinta pertamaku.

Ya, aku empat belas pada waktu itu memang, tetapi perasaan ingin memilikinya di sekitarku sepanjang waktu, perasaan ingin memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri; Aku sudah tahu semua orang menyebutnya _cinta_.

Matanya melebar saat ia menatapku. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, mengungkapkan kekagetan yang ia rasakan. Tapi setelah beberapa kedipan bingung, ia berbicara kepada aku, hampir berteriak. Khawatir dan marah terpancar sempurna dari iris gelapnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, sesuatu terasa menusukku hingga ke jantung, meskipun fakta bahwa ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku juga menghangatkan dadaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Ingin mati membeku, _hah_?!" Wajahnya memerah karena dingin dan marah. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Aku baru saja akan menjelaskan alasannya—yang aku masih tidak ingat apa—ketika tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tubuhku di kedua lengannya dan mulai berlari cepat. Hal itu membuatku terkejut luar biasa. Aku ingin berteriak kepadanya, menanyakan alasannya, tapi _tidak_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dan protes dalam pelukannya. Sebaliknya, tubuhku terasa kaku, seperti es batu, dan itu karena aku tahu sepenuhnya tentang perasaanku kepadanya.

Aku selalu tahu kami bukan apa-apa melainkan sahabat. Jika ada, ia mungkin melihat aku sebagai saudara dan itu bukan bagaimana aku menatapnya. Aku selalu ingin kita menjadi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang lebih, tapi aku tahu aku meminta terlalu banyak.

Itulah mengapa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhku, yang berasal dari suhu tubuhnya, yang membuatku merasa begitu damai, terasa seperti sesuatu yang salah. Kepakan perasaan dalam perutku karena fakta dia memelukku dekat dengan tubuhnya, jantungku yang memompa terlalu cepat karena rasa bahagia yang semua orang rasakan setiap kali mereka bersama-sama dengan orang yang mereka cintai—semua itu terasa _amat_ salah hingga ke titik di mana aku ingin mencekik diriku sendiri karena jatuh cinta padanya.

Lalu, kami tiba di tempat yang terlihat mewah. Tidak ada seorang pun kecuali para pelayan di sana dan aku menemukan diriku meringkuk dalam selimut tebal yang hangat di tempat tidur, di kamar Seungcheol. Itu bukan sesuatu yang baru, tentu saja, namun aku tidak merasa nyaman seperti apa yang biasanya dulu kurasakan.

Pada awalnya, ia meninggalkan aku sendiri, mengatakan ia akan datang kembali dengan sesuatu untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kemudian, menit berlalu, akhirnya ia kembali dengan sesuatu yang berbau kuat. Aku cukup terkejut ketika ia menyodorkan cangkir berisi cairan berwarna cokelat yang pastinya bukan cokelat hangat padaku.

Dia menggaruk gugup bagian belakang kepalanya ketika aku menerima cangkir tersebut darinya. "Kami sudah kehabisan cokelat. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan kopi? Ini Latte, kok."

Kata-katanya terdengar sangat ragu-ragu. Rasanya seolah-olah ia sangat berhati-hati agar tidak membuatku membanting cangkir tadi dan melarikan diri lagi dalam dingin. Dia sepertinya tahu aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai kopi sebelumnya. Bukan berarti aku benci minuman itu, hanya saja, aku tidak pernah merasa perlu menyukainya.

Aku mengangguk, tanpa bicara mengatakan aku tidak punya keluhan tentang kopi tersebut. Sementara kamarnya terasa nyaman dan hangat, perutku masih seperti membeku. Aku tidak berada di tempat untuk protes padanya.

Secangkir kopi tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Itulah apa yang aku pikir pada awalnya.

Kemudian, _astaga_ , betapa salahnya aku.

Ketika aku mengambil tegukan pertama, aku menyadari Seungcheol tidak pergi. Sebaliknya, ia berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur, kemudian merangkak di atasnya sebelum ia berhenti di belakangku. Aku berhenti sebentar, menaikkan sebelah alis padanya meskipun aku tahu ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku hendak memanggilnya, bertanya apa yang ia lakukan, ketika tiba-tiba, aku bisa merasakan dia bergerak. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti punggungku, kemudian sepasang lengan bergerak perlahan melingkari pinggangku.

Aku bersumpah hatiku berdetak sangat kencang, sampai-sampai aku yakin organ tersebut bisa meledak detik itu juga, ketika aku merasakan Seungcheol meletakkan dagunya di bahuku dan menghela napas.

"Kuharap kau suka kopinya," bisiknya ketika aku meneguk minuman yang mendadak terasa terlalu manis itu. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, tahu. Dengan bantuan, memang, tapi tetap saja, kan?" Dan aku tahu tanpa melihat, dia tersenyum saat itu.

Aku bersumpah—lagi—aku ingin berteriak padanya, mengatakan bahwa aku bukannya _menyukai_ kopi itu tapi _jatuh cinta_ lebih tepatnya.

Sama seperti bagaimana aku mencintai pelukannya. Sama seperti bagaimana aku mencintainya.

Dan saat aku menenggelamkan diriku dalam pelukannya, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah berhasil menyingkirkan perasaan ini. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, tidak peduli berapa banyak bukti betapa menyedihkannya aku ini menampar wajahku; Aku _tahu_.

Itulah bagaimana aku akhirnya masih mencintainya sampai sekarang bahkan ketika aku hampir tidak mengenalnya lagi.

Sejak kami lulus SMA, ia berubah. Sangat berubah. Choi Seungcheol, yang pada dasarnya memiliki wajah yang sempurna, otak yang sangat baik, dan segala sesuatu yang orang-orang harapkan, dengan cepat menarik perhatian semua orang di universitas kami. Benar-benar semua orang. Bahkan para dosen dan rektor.

Pada awalnya, aku pikir ini akan sama seperti ketika kami masih di SMA. Dia menjadi terkenal dan sebagainya, tidak akan menyingkirkan fakta bahwa aku istimewa. Aku berbeda dari yang lain. Aku tahu tentang dia lebih dari siapa pun.

Tapi, ketika pertama kali bilang ia berkencan dengan seseorang, aku menyadari, aku salah. Semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Dia benar-benar berubah dan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Seseorang yang aku tahu berubah menjadi segala sesuatu yang kupikir tidak akan pernah kujumpai. Seseorang yang aku cintai, mencintai orang lain, dan dengan demikian, kami menjadi orang asing hanya karena jurusan yang berbeda. Dia tidak pernah menyapaku bahkan ketika kami melewati satu sama lain. Dia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku bahkan setelah aku memberinya tatapan memohon beberapa kali.

 _Kenapa_? Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh. Tapi di satu sisi, karena sekarang aku sadar perasaanku tidak berbalas, kupikir semuanya lebih baik kalau begini.

Tapi yang membuatku pening dan bingung, ia hanya bertindak seperti itu di depan umum karena ketika kami berkomunikasi melalui telepon atau hanya ada kami berdua di apartemenku, ia bertindak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Seperti Choi Seungcheol aku kenali.

Yap, ia sering datang ke apartemenku. Kadang-kadang hanya untuk istirahat sejenak, menemaniku, menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya; seperti _dulu_ dan salah satu alasan ia bisa melakukan itu karena ia memiliki kunci cadangan. Tentu saja aku bukan aku yang memberikannya melainkan orangtuaku. Mereka pikir, karena kami dekat sejak kecil, ia bisa menjagaku. Konyol, kan? Kalau saja mereka tahu bagaimana komplikasinya hubungan kami saat ini.

Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan mengapa ia bertindak seperti brengsek di depan umum tapi tetap manis dan sama seperti dulu ketika tidak ada orang lain. Mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya dicap sebagai playboy, mengapa ia menjadi begitu membuatku frustasi seperti ini; Aku tidak berani bertanya. Ia juga tidak pernah membahasnya.

Menurutku, semua ini tidak sepenuhnya hal yang buruk. Aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku lebih mudah ketika ia tidak berada di sekitarku 24/7. Meskipun, yah, tidak sampai membuat perasaanku menghilang sepenuhnya.

Dan menurutku, lagi, ia pasti punya alasan yang _belum_ bisa ia katakan mengenai hal itu.

Sepenuhnya sadar tidak ada hal baik yang akan datang dari memikirkan semua hal-hal menyakitkan tadi, aku mencoba memikirkan hal lain.

 _Berhenti memikirkan Seungcheol. Berhenti memikirkan_ _si_ _brengsek itu. Berhenti berpikir tentang_ _betapa kau menginginkannya menjadi milikmu. Berhenti berpikir tentang betapa menyedihkannya dirimu, masih terus bergantung pada perasaan bodohmu yang kau tahu dengan jelas tidak akan pernah berbalas. Tolong, berhentilah—_

Kemudian, aku mendengar bunyi bip. Kemudian, bunyi bip lainnya. Kemudian, banyak bunyi bip lagi.

Aku memaksa badanku yang mulai mati rasa untuk bergerak meraih ponselku di atas meja. Setelah perangkat selular tersebut di tangan, aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk sehingga aku bisa melihat nama si pemanggil. Tapi di detik aku melihat apa yang tertera di layar, aku hampir menjatuhkan ponsel tersebut.

Ada dua kelompok huruf di sana. Kim Mingyu.

 _Mingyu_ , eh? Meneleponku? Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang langka karena, yah kami memiliki hubungan yang cukup rumit—jadi, _yah._

Aku menghela napas.

Berbicara tentang Mingyu, kami bertemu pertama kali beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin ketika aku masih di kelas sebelas? Aku tidak benar-benar mengingatnya, tapi kali itu, aku teringat orang tuaku memintaku untuk datang bersama mereka di acara makan malam bersama rekan kerja mereka. Aku setuju untuk datang dan itulah bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya yang kebetulan menjadi satu-satunya putra pemilik Kim _Company_.

Karena orangtuaku yang cukup dekat dengan orang tuanya meskipun tidak sedekat dengan orang tua Seungcheol, kami bertemu beberapa kali lagi. Dia menyenangkan, belum lagi rupanya yang... terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia, jadi ketika ia meminta nomorku dan lainnya, mengatakan ia ingin mengenalku lebih dekat sehingga kami bisa menjadi teman, aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali.

Setelah itu, kami menjadi dekat dan lebih dekat. Tidak _begitu_ dekat sebenarnya karena kami hampir tidak pernah bertemu selain di acara makan malam orang tua kami, hanya berkomunikasi melalui telepon, tapi kurasa _cukup_ dekat.

Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya, kami tidak menjadi 'sahabat' seperti apa yang aku harapkan.

Kenapa? Karena, _oh_ , aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa, ia jatuh cinta padaku.

Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya. Dan dengan demikian, ia mulai menarik diri. Tidak sekali dan untuk semua, namun perlahan-lahan. Dia masih datang ketika orang tua kita memiliki acara bersama. Dia masih mengirim pesan atau meneleponku. Tapi dia berhenti melakukan hampir semua itu ketika aku mendengar dia berkencan dengan salah satu teman dekatku di sekolah dulu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Itu cukup mengejutkan, sebenarnya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Wonwoo baik dan cerdas, tapi menurutku, dia terlalu tenang untuk Mingyu. Mereka, secara harfiah, saling berkebalikan. Tapi dari apa yang aku dengar dari Wonwoo, mereka teman masa kecil.

Terdengar sangat mirip dengan hubungan masa laluku dengan Seungcheol, 'kan?

Jadi mulai sejak itu, kami hanya berkomunikasi... sebulan sekali? Atau mungkin ... sekali dalam setengah tahun? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Menurutku, itu baik baginya sekarang dia punya orang lain. Itu baik bagiku dan baginya sekarang ia punya Wonwoo sebagai kekasihnya. Itu lebih baik baginya jika ia membatasi hubungan kami. Itu lebih baik bagi kami berdua.

Jadi, ketika aku melihat namanya di layar ponselku, aku berkedip sekali. Kemudian, dua kali. Kemudian, tiga kali. Dari semua orang di bumi, aku tidak pernah berpikir ia akan menjadi orang yang meneleponku di saat seperti ini. Itu mengejutkan, namun aku memilih menjawab panggilannya.

 _ **"Halo?"**_ Suaranya menyapaku. Suaranya yang _dulu_ sering kudengar, menyapaku.

Aku berkedip satu kali lagi sebelum berhasil berdeham. "Hai, Gyu." Aku mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan. Diam-diam berdoa aku tidak terdengar seterkejut yang aku pikirkan. "Ada apa?"

Ada tawa kecil dari seberang sana. Aku tahu dia menyadari nada berat yang aku pakai. _**"**_ _ **Tidak ada apa-apa, kok**_ _ **. Hanya saja tadi aku bermimpi tentang seseorang**_ _ **yang sedang sangat merindukanku dan berharap aku meneleponnya**_ _ **. Jadi, di sinilah aku, mengabulkan keinginan**_ _ **nya**_ _ **."**_

Aku ikut tertawa dengannya saat itu, karena, _wah,_ aku memang berharap seseorang membantuku melupakan Seungcheol walau hanya sedikit. "Hei, jangan terlalu menyanjung dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Kau akan menyesal, loh," kataku, setengah bercanda.

 _ **"**_ _ **Akui saja kau merindukanku**_ _ **, hyung."**_

"Tidak."  
 _ **  
"Iya,**_ _ **tentu saja kau merindukanku**_ _ **."**_

"Tidak."

 _ **"Iya."**_

"Tiiiiiidaaaaak."

 _ **"Iiiiyaaaaaa."**_

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Persetan kalau ia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku merindukanmu. Senang sekarang, _hm_?"

Sebuah tawa terdengar lagi. Kali ini terasa ringan dan hangat. Murni karena bahagia dan tidak ada yang lain. Hal itu membuatku sadar, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku benar-benar merindukan kami, tidak dalam hubungan canggung, tetapi dalam sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan tidak membebani. Dalam hubungan dekat yang tidak melibatkan hal rumit seperti cinta, tapi masih tetap terasa lengkap dan dibutuhkan.

Sungguh, kenapa cinta selalu membuat hal-hal menjadi menyakitkan dan rumit ketika sebelumnya semua terasa benar dan sempurna?

Aku ingin tahu jawabannya.

 _ **"Oh,**_ _ **kau**_ _ **tidak tahu**_ _ **betapa**_ _ **bahagianya aku,**_ _ **hyung,**_ _ **"**_ ia bilang. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar senyumannya dalam kalimat itu. _**"**_ _ **Bagaimana kabarmu**_ _ **?"**_

"Baik, kok," aku berbohong. Kabarku bisa jadi apapun, tapi tidak dengan kata 'baik'. Meski begitu, aku mencoba untuk menekuk bibirku ke atas hingga membentuk senyum kecil. Persetan, lagi, dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa melihatku dari mana pun ia berada. "Kau?"

Ada jeda tipis sebelum ia menjawab. _**"**_ _ **Aku baik juga**_ _ **, tapi, kau tahu, aku**_ _ **punya sedikit masalah**_ _ **akhir-akhir ini."  
**_  
Itu membuatku merengut bingung. "Karena?"

 _ **"Ulang tahun**_ _ **kakakmu, hyung**_ _ **."**_

"Kakakku ... _apa_?"

Mingyu tersentak pada saat itu. _**"**_ _ **Astaga.**_ _ **Jangan bilang kau lupa."**_  
Nah, pada kenyataannya, aku memang lupa. Aku lupa hari ulang tahun _nya_.

"Yah," aku mengingit bibirku sedikit, berusaha terdengar tidak bersalah. "Syukurlah kau mengingatkanku."

Mingyu tertawa lagi. Sial. Dia terdengar begitu sempurna.

 _ **"Masih pelupa,**_ _ **hm**_ _ **?"**_

"Permisi." Aku memutar mataku pada saat itu. "Aku masih ingat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya secara pribadi dan itu... setahun yang lalu. Kami jarang berkomunikasi, mentang-mentang dia sudah jadi _superstar_. Aku berani bertaruh dia lupa sudah meninggalkan adiknya yang malang di sini sendirian." Aku pura-pura terisak.

Seperti yang kautahu sekarang, aku bukan satu-satunya anak di keluargaku. Aku punya seorang kakak perempuan dengan jarak tiga tahun yang kini bekerja sebagai penyanyi. Kami begitu dekat, _dulu,_ karena beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Yoorin—nama kakakku itu—sedang sibuk mempromosikan lagu-lagunya di luar negeri. Aku mengerti kenapa dia jarang menghubungiku. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan pada awalnya. Tapi menyadari aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari TV atau berita, bagaimana aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya seperti sebelumnya, membuatku merasa sedih.

Mingyu menjawab lagi setelah mendesah berat. _**"**_ _ **Bukan berarti dia mau meninggalkanmu di sini, hyung**_ _ **.**_ _ **Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya**_ _ **.**_ _ **Kau tahukan betapa dia menyayangimu?**_ _ **Hanya saja... dia**_ _ **tidak begitu bisa**_ _ **menunjukkannya untuk saat ini. "  
**_  
Aku membenamkan wajahku di bantal sebelum bergumam, "Ya, terserah lah."  
 _ **  
"Nah,**_ _ **berdasarkan apa yang kaukatakan tadi**_ _ **,**_ _ **sepertinya aku bisa bilang kau tidak tahu 'kan dia sudah kembali dari Tokyo tadi malam?**_ _ **"**_

Itu berhasil membuat aku berdiri tegak dalam sekejap. "Dia sudah kembali?!"  
 _ **  
"Yap dan aku mendapat undangan ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang akan diselenggarakan di rumahmu**_ _ **hari m**_ _ **inggu ini**_ _ **, hyung**_ _ **."**_

Aku berbalik begitu cepat, tulangku terasa akan retak, menghadap kalender gantung di sebelah kanan pintu masuk. "Maksudmu lusa, kan?"

Mingyu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "ya".

Sial. Aku hanya punya satu hari untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu dan mengetahui kebiasaan pilih-pilih Yoorin, aku langsung tahu mengapa Mingyu merasa bermasalah.

Aku mengutuk Yoorin karena tidak bilang-bilang padaku tentang kedatangannya, tentang pesta ulang tahunnya, dan tentang _semuanya_. Termasuk Seungcheol dan aku sendiri.

Ternyata, aku mengutuki segala sesuatu yang ada merupakan hal yang lucu bagi Mingyu. Dia tertawa sedikit sebelum berbicara lagi. _**"Hyung,"**_ dia bilang, _**"kau**_ _ **sibuk besok**_ _ **?"**_

"Hm, tunggu dulu," ucapku setengah mengejek, "karena aku ini seorang _superstar yang super sibuk_. Tentu saja, aku _punya banyak waktu luang_. Kenapa memangnya?"

Mingyu tertawa, lagi. Aku hampir berteriak padanya untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang sialnya sangat menarik itu, tetapi pada akhirnya kuputuskan sebaliknya karena _yah_ , aku mau, kok, mendengarnya tertawa ratusan kali lagi kalau bisa.

" _ **Mau jalan denganku besok**_ _ **? Menonton film?**_ _ **Atau apa pun?**_ _ **"  
**_  
Oke, aku tidak menyangka yang satu itu.

"Atau kita bisa pergi membeli hadiah untuk Yurin-noona. Mana Anda silahkan. "

Aku tersenyum menyadari betapa ragu ia terdengar. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya. "Oh, astaga, aku hampir saja mengira kau akan mengajakku kencan, Gyu."  
 _ **  
"**_ _ **Bagaimana kalau aku memang mengajakmu kencan**_ _ **?"**_

"Wonwoo akan membunuh salah satu dari kita. Kemungkinan besar kau, sih, dan kita berdua tahu kenapa."

Mingyu tertawa. _**"Bagaimana** **kalau**_ **kencan** **antar teman** _ **dengan 'Pergi**_ _ **beli**_ _ **sesuatu yang**_ _ **keren**_ _ **untuk**_ _ **pesta**_ _ **Yurin-noona**_ _ **'**_ _ **sebagai**_ **quest- _nya_** **?"**

"Memangnya kita akan bermain RPG?" ucapku ikut tertawa. Tapi, yah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk itu. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Di mana kita ketemuan?"

 _ **"Aku akan menjemput**_ _ **mu**_ _ **sekitar**_ _ **jam**_ _ **sepuluh."**_

Menjemputku? Benar-benar tidak perlu, tapi dia terdengar lebih dan lebih ragu-ragu dengan masing-masing kata. Itu membuat aku bertanya dalam hati mengapa ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan semua itu dan pada akhirnya, aku menemukan diriku menerima tawarannya.

"Oke."  
 _ **  
"**_ _ **Bagus**_ _ **. Sampai jumpa besok, hyung."**_

Dan sebelum aku bisa menjawab, panggilan itu berakhir secara tiba-tiba seperti bagaimana ia datang.

.

.: _ :.

.

 **[…]**

Kim Mingyu menatap layar ponselnya tanpa berkedip.

Wajahnya tidak terbaca. Matanya tampak begitu kosong begitu layar yang ia pandangi perlahan berubah menjadi hitam dan menenggelamkan nama kontak yang diteleponnya tadi.

Dia tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Hanya berdiri saja. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sedikit selagi angin malam dengan lembut menyapu poninya ke samping berulang kali. Ponselnya masih di tangan, tapi pelan-pelan, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada benda tersebut hingga ia merasa syarafnya kaku dan sakit.

Mingyu tidak mengerti ini. Ia tahu ia telah setuju pada Wonwoo untuk melakukan apapun yang harus dilakukannya, tapi ia _tidak_ tahu, menelepon _nya_ saja bisa membuat perasaannya kacau balau. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Tahun telah berlalu, namun jantungnya masih berdegub terlalu kencang dan perutnya masih terasa sakit setiap kali ia mendengar suara _orang itu_.

Kenapa?

Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini.

Tapi, tetap saja.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan rasa besi dan sesuatu yang memuakkan. Itu membuatnya ingin muntah. Itu membuatnya ingin membiarkan semua perasaan penuh dosanya keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun, dia menelan cairan itu lalu menghela napas keras. Kakinya perlahan ia gerakkan dan kini ia menemukan dirinya berjalan kembali ke ruangan di mana seseorang tengah duduk di atas karpet sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptop.

Ketika matanya bertemu dengan sosok bersurai gelap tersebut, bahunya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Sosok tadi, Wonwoo, berkata sambil menyesuaikan kacamata baca hitam yang dikenakannya. "Apa yang Jeonghan-hyung katakan?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dia terus bergerak maju. Tindakannya mendapatkan ekspresi bingung dari Wonwoo, terutama ketika ia tiba-tiba berhenti di belakangnya, kemudian memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Kau sangat kurus, hyung. Sudah kubilang kau harus makan banyak, kan?"

Wonwoo mengerjap beberapa kali atas aksi pacarnya, tapi tidak memprotes. Dia hanya duduk di sana, jari berhenti mengetik selagi Mingyu menggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Wonwoo dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasanya agak hangat dan geli, jadi dia menyukainya. Tapi andai saja dia tidak tahu Mingyu selalu melakukan itu saat pikirannya sedang kau, dia bisa menyukainya lebih banyak lagi.

Wonwoo mendesah pelan sambil memeluk lengan Mingyu kembali. "Apa Jeonghan-hyung bilang 'tidak'?" tanyanya lagi.

Hening sampai Mingyu menarik napas dan berkata, "Dia setuju."

Wonwoo tersenyum meskipun Mingyu tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia mulai mengetik lagi. "Bagus kalau begitu," katanya.

Tapi Mingyu tidak merasa baik sama sekali. Ia kemudian menggerakkan salah satu tangannya ke bawah pakaian Wonwoo, merasakan kulit lembut dan hangat di bawahnya, sebelum ia mulai menghujani bahu pacarnya dengan kecupan kecil yang segera tumbuh menjadi ciuman panas dan aksi menggigit yang membuat Wonwoo harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang.

"Sekarang, _sayang_ , katakan padaku," Mingyu berhasil mengatakan setelah menjilati salah satu _kiss mark_ yang berhasil ia buat, "kenapa kau bilang aku harus pergi 'berkencan' dengan Jeonghan-hyung besok? Apa hubungannya dengan rencanamu untuk membuat Seungcheol-hyung menyadari perasaannya?"

"Yah," Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan pacarnya akses lebih banyak, "Seungcheol dan Jisoo-hyung juga punya rencana kencan besok."

Itu membuat Mingyu menghentikan ciumannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum padanya. "Aku punya banyak sumber."

Mingyu memutar matanya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban lebih rinci daripada itu sehingga ia menanyakan pertanyaan lain. Pertanyaan yang satu ini cukup sulit untuk ia utarakan.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kalau aku berkencan dengan orang lain?"

Senyum Wonwoo tidak pergi.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Hati Mingyu jatuh ke perutnya dan beban di bahunya terasa terlalu berat sekarang sampai-sampai ia merasa dadanya tidak bisa digerakkan. Sesak.

Tapi kemudian, ponselnya bergetar.

"Ayah," katanya kepada Wonwoo setelah ia membaca pesan yang masuk sekilas. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

Wonwoo memberinya anggukan dan kecupan di bibir.

"Baiklah," ia bilang, pelan. " _Dah_."

Mingyu berdiri, langsung berjalan ke pintu, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tersenyum pada refleksinya di layar laptop yang mati sambil menggumankan kebohongan manis seperti "Aku bisa percaya padanya karena ia mencintaiku" pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.: _ :.

.

 **[Selanjutnya]**

 **3 . 0 | mocha**

.

.: _ :.

.

 **Catatan penulis:**

Hai, pembaca sekalian! Terima kasih lagi sudah membaca ff ini dan respon positif serta membangun yang diberikan pada chapter sebelumnya. Au berharap bisa mendapatkan respon lebih banyak kali ini karena jujur saja, review itu seperti bahan bakar bagi Au : ) Updatenya bisa lebih cepat loh, lol. Maybe, or maybe not. Try me. /kicked/

Dan, oh, Au minta maaf atas chapter kemarin yang Au posting tanpa membacanya berulang kali terlebih dahulu. Banyak sekali cacatnya, hiks. Untung saja **Fidchan** mau membantu dan _Fidchan, makasih beta-nya, yah!_

Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. RnR?

 **cookies & ice creams,**

 **authlene**


End file.
